It's a Marshmallow World
by SoSweetySoCrazy
Summary: Prenez un grand centre commercial, des petits lutins grognons, quelques musiques de Noël, saupoudrez le tout de beaux mecs et de romance et voici une histoire à lire si vous aimez la guimauve.


Hello !

Voici un petit OS à lire tranquillou sous la couette, bien au chaud en tout cas. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, les chansons à Dean Martin et Frank Sinatra et malheureusement l'excès de guimauve à moi, désolée c'est la période qui veut ça.

Un spécial THANKS à Mélanie pour son efficacité et à Laurine pour m'avoir mis la pression.

Tous les lieux indiqués dans l'histoire existent réellement. Si vous ne connaissez pas, Hollister est une marque de vêtements hommes/femmes assez connue aux U.S et Borders est un peu comme la Fnac.

Voilou j'ai tout dit, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos doléances après votre lecture.

Passez de bonnes fêtes !

* * *

**Dimanche 23 Décembre 2012**

**San Francisco – Westfield Centre Shopping Mall**

**^7^7^7^.^7^7^7^**

**- Non mais c'est quoi cet accoutrement Bee ? Et ces chaussures ? Alice veut notre mort ou quoi ? Je vais jamais tenir toute la journée avec ces talons ? Si je la chope, sérieux, je la tue ! **Grogna Kate, ma meilleure amie, l'air rageur et les poings serrés.

**- Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle est cachée au pc toute la journée ? La direction a décidé que comme c'était le dernier dimanche avant Noël, il fallait augmenter les ventes et les clients se sont plaints car avec le sapin et la déco, ils ne trouvent jamais les magasins pour leurs achats… Marcus a donc demandé à Alice de nous trouver des costumes pour pouvoir mieux orienter les clients. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse nous affubler de telles tenues.** Déclarai-je dépitée.

**- Quelle galère ! On ressemble à des gyrophares. Il manque plus que le bouton pour nous appuyer dessus. **Renchérit Angela, une de nos amies et collègues de boulot.

**- Bienvenue à Westfield Christmas les filles ! **Chantonna Rosalie simulant une petite danse de la joie accompagnée de Zafrina et Heidi.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, nous n'avions pas le choix après tout autant se faire à l'idée de porter ça toute la journée.

Il était à peine 9h, le mall allait ouvrir ses portes dans quelques minutes et fermerait à 20h ce soir. Cette journée allait être la plus longue de notre existence. Noël de merde !

Je m'appelle Bella Swan et je travaille depuis quelques années dans le plus grand centre commercial de San Francisco. Vous allez me dire que je suis chanceuse mais c'est tout le contraire en fait. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de shopping alors ici c'est loin d'être le paradis.

Alice est notre responsable. Nous gérons l'accueil, nous sommes 6 à l'année mais le double pendant les vacances. On oriente les clients mais on doit aussi répondre à leur moindre désir, et croyez-moi c'est pas tous les jours la joie. Bosser ici n'est pas facile surtout en période de fêtes où là ça devient vraiment un enfer au quotidien.

Notre fine équipe était réunie de bon matin avant l'ouverture : Angela, Zafrina, Heidi, Rosalie, Kate et moi. Nous devions pour l'occasion mettre des tenues de lutins rouges et vertes, rien qu'à voir nos robes bouffantes, j'avais envie de vomir. Autant dire qu'on nous remarquerait à des kilomètres à la ronde, Angela n'avait pas tort en nous comparant à des gyrophares. Et à nos pieds, nous portions des talons d'au moins 10cm, rester debout toute la journée avec ces engins allait être une vraie torture.

La matinée se passa tranquillement, il n'y avait pas trop de monde ce qui laissait présager un rush pour l'après-midi. Kate et moi prîmes notre pause-déjeuner à 13h. Installées au restaurant chinois du 4ème étage, nos mines déconfites, nous profitâmes d'un bon repas bien copieux.

**- Je crois que si j'entends encore une fois « We wish you a Merry Christmas », je hurle**. Affirma Kate utilisant ses baguettes comme un couteau pour se trancher la gorge ce qui me fit rire aux éclats.

**- Moi c'est « Silent Night » que je peux plus écouter, tu parles d'une douce nuit, mes nuits, elles seront douces une fois qu'on aura passé Noël…** Indiquai-je d'un clin d'œil.

**- Pourquoi sont-ils obligés de nous passer tous ces chants de Noël aussi mièvres ? Ils ne pourraient pas mettre des musiques plus entraînantes et plus récentes surtout ? **

**- C'est parce que Noël c'est magique !** Mimai-je des guillemets avec mes doigts, tout souriante.

**- Ton enthousiasme fait peur à voir Bella.**

**- C'est parce que nos vies sont tellement magiques pendant ces fêtes ! Avec ces chaussures, j'ai hyper mal au dos ! Je vais jamais tenir jusqu'à 20h ce soir, à ce rythme, il nous faudra un brancard pour nous ramasser. **

Nous avions enlevé ces talons, objets de nos malheurs, afin d'essayer de nous détendre. Je n'osais même pas imaginé le moment où il faudrait les remettre.

**- Heureusement qu'on est bien payées pour faire les elfes parce que sinon je me serai déjà cassée. Tu sais combien de fois je me suis fait abordée par des petites filles ce matin ?**

Je secouai la tête attendant la suite.

**- Au moins une centaine de fois ! Elle voulait savoir si j'étais Raiponce ! Non mais j'ai l'air d'une princesse ? **Demanda Kate toute grognon.

- **Maintenant que tu le dis, avec tes cheveux longs et blond platine, c'est vrai que tu pourrais facilement être embauchée par Disney. **Pouffai-je en dégustant ma soupe de raviolis au porc.

**- C'est ça moque-toi, tu t'es pas vu toi, il te manque plus que la Bête pour t'accompagner… Au fait t'as vu le nouveau vendeur de chez Calvin Klein ? Il est carrément sexy !**

**- Oui il est venu se présenter en début de semaine dernière, il s'appelle Emmett.**

**- Quoi ? Et j'étais même pas au courant !**

**- C'était ton jour de récup poulette, tant pis pour toi. En tout cas, il est très sympa mais il me fait plus l'effet d'un gros nounours. **

Repensant à notre conversation, c'est vrai que j'avais eu l'occasion de déjeuner quelques fois avec lui, il était vraiment charmant, tout en muscles, un peu comme un grand frère protecteur mais pas un mec pour moi en tout cas.

**- Ouais ben nounours ou pas, il me fait un défilé de boxers quand il veut et où il veut. **Proclama-t-elle l'air rêveur.

**- Je te le présenterai si tu veux. Mais que devient le vendeur de chez Hollister ? Je croyais que tu en pinçais pour lui ?**

**- Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai demandé à m'occuper principalement du 3****ème**** étage ? Le problème c'est qu'il est trop beau pour être vrai ce gars, c'est le genre inaccessible. Et puis Angela est tout le temps collée à lui, à lui faire des papouilles. Par contre Monsieur Calvin Klein ben si tu lui as parlé c'est que tout est possible.**

**- Je te remercie ! Ca veut dire que je suis un glaçon qui fait fuir les hommes d'habitude ? **Sifflai-je.

**- Mais non Bella, c'est juste que depuis Jasper, je ne t'ai vue avec personne d'autre, tu t'es renfermée sur toi-même, tu ne sors plus, je te sens aigrie, faut que tu te ressaisisses, la mer regorge de beaux poissons qui n'attendent que toi ! **Proclama-t-elle tout en ne faisant qu'une bouchée de son nem.

**- C'est facile à dire pour toi. Ils te mangent tous dans la main. Moi ben je ne suis que la bonne copine, la preuve, il a fallu que je présente Jasper à Alice pour qu'ils se marient et maintenant la voilà enceinte jusqu'au cou. Ils m'ont même choisie pour témoin, rappelle-toi c'était il y a pas si longtemps que ça, Kat. Le « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » ne me correspond pas, faut que je me fasse une raison, c'est tout.**

**- Ouh la, tu as lu trop de bouquins gnan gnan ces derniers temps. Le prince charmant n'existe que dans les contes de fées. Ce qu'il te faut c'est une bonne partie de jambes en l'air avec un beau mec. Et tu sais quoi ? Cet endroit regorge de beaux mecs ! On devrait bien pouvoir te trouver un bel étalon parmi les 200 magasins du centre quand même !**

**- Bon en attendant, il nous reste 30 minutes avant la reprise. Et je dois aller à Borders pour m'acheter un de ces bouquins gnan gnan comme tu dis, parce que ce soir, au moins, j'aurai de quoi m'occuper sous ma couette au lieu d'attendre quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas ! Donc on se retrouve dans un quart d'heure au Starbucks ? **Dis-je tout en grimaçant lorsque je remis ces affreux talons.

**- Ok ma belle, à tout à l'heure, moi je vais aller à la chasse à l'étage d'en dessous. **Me signifia-t-elle comme si elle allait faire des courses.

Oui Kate était un sacré phénomène, nous étions tellement différentes mais amies depuis si longtemps que je la considérais comme ma sœur. Nous vivions dans le même immeuble et travaillions ensemble. Nous étions inséparables mais toujours célibataires. Kate ne cherchait qu'à s'amuser alors que je cherchais plutôt une belle histoire d'amour. Comme je ne l'avais pas encore trouvée, je me plongeais dans les livres où les histoires finissaient toujours bien, où les personnages vivaient d'amour et d'eau fraîche, bref la belle vie quoi ! Enfin c'était pour moi un moyen de m'évader de cette vie monotone.

Arrivée dans ma librairie favorite, je me dirigeai instinctivement vers le rayon romance et littérature sentimentale.

J'avais déjà acheté la plupart des bouquins installés sur les étagères face à moi. Je fus attirée par une couverture avec un méga talon, _wow ça doit être dur de marcher avec ça, _le résumé semblait intéressant, une histoire d'amour sensuelle et torturée, par contre le héros s'appelait Gideon, ben pas sexy du tout, pour le coup, ça donnait moins envie. Je le prenais tout de même car le résumé avait attiré ma curiosité. C'est là que je m'aperçus qu'en fait ce livre-là était classé dans la section érotisme.

_Ho ho, je vais avoir l'air fine à la caisse, tant pis je le prends quand même avec un peu de chance le vendeur ne connaîtra pas l'histoire !_

La caisse était vide, je posais ma future lecture sur le comptoir en attendant que quelqu'un vienne m'encaisser. J'entendis le bip significatif indiquant qu'il fallait que je règle. _Il sort d'où le vendeur ?_

**- C'est un très bon roman si on aime les histoires d'amour un peu hots. **Me souffla une voix de velours.

_Merde !_

Je relevai la tête, les joues cramoisies, et un regard émeraude captura mon attention. C'était la première fois que je voyais ce mec ici et wow quel mec ! Grand ténébreux, coiffure indomptable, des yeux à couper le souffle et une voix à tomber par terre.

Je buguai littéralement.

**- C'est un bon choix.** Continua-t-il m'abreuvant d'un sourire en coin qui m'émoustilla au plus haut point.

Je réglais mon achat et m'enfuis au plus vite avant de me couvrir encore plus de ridicule.

_Bravo Bella, tu viens de te prendre la honte de ta vie avec ce costume ridicule devant le plus bel homme que tu n'aies jamais vu, c'est du grand art !_

Je descendis jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver Kate qui avait déjà acheté son café préféré de Colombie tandis qu'un grand cappuccino m'attendait.

**- J'ai croisé Jacob et je lui ai demandé d'éviter de mettre nos chansons préférées de Noël s'il tenait à la vie, il a dit que pour nous il ferait un effort.** Plaisanta mon amie tandis que je m'installais à ses côtés.

Jacob était le chef de la sécurité mais aussi le préposé à la musique car il faisait le DJ dans des soirées de temps à autres. Mais nous savions que ce colosse ne pouvait rien nous refuser.

**- Super ! Au moins on aura moins mal aux oreilles à défaut d'avoir toujours mal aux pieds.**

**- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. T'as vu le loup à Borders ou quoi ?**

**- Presque… et je me suis bien humiliée au passage. **Ajoutai-je en lui tendant mon achat.

**- Attends, rembobine et explique-moi, parce que là, j'ai du mal à suivre.**

**- J'ai rencontré un dieu grec et il a encaissé le livre en me disant que c'était un bon choix si on aimait les romans hots. Et je me suis pris la honte de ma vie. **Dis-je en me cachant la tête sur mon bras posé sur la table.

Elle lut le résumé du livre et son visage s'illumina.

**- Je savais pas que tu étais une petite dévergondée. Hé hé hé. En fait, il te plaisait et tu as acheté ce livre pour lui faire comprendre que tu voulais qu'il passe à la casserole, c'est ça ?** Rigola-t-elle franchement.

**- C'est vraiment pas drôle ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais aller là-bas maintenant, t'as vu nos tenues, et en plus j'ai acheté ça, **en montrant le livre, **et il était tellement beau que je me suis retrouvée en apnée devant lui. Quelle honte !**

**- Il va falloir que je rencontre ce jeune homme qui a enfin sorti ma meilleure amie de sa léthargie. Avec un peu de chance il sera là ce soir. **Souligna-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Il se passe quoi ce soir ? **Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_J'ai dû rater un truc je crois._

**- Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié… On fait le repas de Noël au Lark Creek, et après tout le personnel du centre est invité à la soirée dansante. Tu as toi-même précisé à Marcus au début du mois que tu ne raterais ça pour rien au monde.**

**- Merde j'avais oublié, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête. C'est vrai que c'est grâce à la soirée qu'on finit plus tôt.**

**- Bon quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps pour nous d'aller jouer les elfes de l'information. On se retrouve vers 17h ici pour la pause ? Et n'oublie pas que tu as le 3****ème**** cet aprèm, petite veinarde va ! Profite bien de tous ces beaux mecs pendant que moi je vais me farcir les petits vieux grabataires.**

**- Merci, et toi bon courage à la conciergerie. Tu vas en avoir besoin. **

**- Ca c'est sûr. **

Nous nous quittâmes devant la grande entrée du mall. Kate rejoignit le bureau du concierge, qu'on appelle aussi le bureau du tout et n'importe quoi. Et je pris les escalators pour atteindre le 3ème étage, un des plus convoités par les filles et surtout par Kate. En même temps, ça se comprend, c'est l'étage où l'on retrouve la plupart des magasins de prêt-à-porter pour hommes alors forcément, quand on bosse à cet étage, on a toujours de quoi se rincer l'œil.

**- Hey Angie ! Tu peux faire ta pause je prends le relais.** Dis-je à ma collègue que je retrouvais près du magasin Calvin Klein.

**- C'est obligé maintenant ?** Me demanda-t-elle toute suppliante.

**- Il semblerait qu'Emmett ait une foule d'admiratrices.** Déclarai-je en me penchant pour voir l'objet de convoitise d'Angela.

**- C'est un vrai appel au sexe ce mec, tu sais s'il a une copine ? Parce que je veux bien être so s'il a besoin.**

**- Et bien, je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que Kate te le laissera volontiers si tu lui laisses ton fiancé de chez Hollister.**

**- Hein ? Quel fiancé ? Je suis 100% célibataire et c'est mon frère Garrett qui bosse là-bas. Bon c'est vrai qu'on est fusionnels mais pas à ce point-là quand même, beurk. **Grimaça-t-elle.

**-Ben ça pour une nouvelle, c'est une excellente nouvelle ! **Soufflai-je ravie de savoir que mon amie avait certainement ses chances avec le frère d'Angela. **Et bien je pourrais te présenter Emmett ce soir alors.**

**- T'es super Bella. Bon allez je vais manger un bout. Fais gaffe, ya un groupe de jeunes un peu déchaînés qui est allé au ciné, ils ne devraient pas tarder à descendre sinon rien à signaler à part nos habituels pénibles. A plus tard.**

**- Ok, merci Angie, bon ap, à toute.**

Elle me salua et descendit les escalators. Je fis un signe à Heidi à l'autre bout de la galerie pour lui montrer que j'étais là. Elle leva ses pouces en l'air pour me signaler qu'elle avait compris. Je pris le talkie pour parler à mon amie.

**- Bee à Kat, Bee à Kat, tu vas jamais me croire !**

J'entendis un énorme bruit sourd puis la voix de mon amie par-dessus.

**- Toi, tu vas jamais croire qu'une foule énorme est en train de se ruer vers les étages et que tu vas avoir droit à un tsunami dans pas longtemps. Alors fais-vite, dis ce que tu as à dire de si important.**

**- Ton mec de chez Hollister, il ne sort pas avec Angela, c'est son frère et il s'appelle Garrett.**

**- Oh putain, Bella, descends tout de suite que je prenne ta place. **Cria-t-elle à l'autre bout du talkie.

**- Tu rêves sœurette, t'es assignée à la conciergerie toute l'aprèm, alors fais avec. Tu dragueras Garrett ce soir.**

**- Je te déteste Bee, je me vengerai, ça tu peux en être sûre. J'espère que tu vas souffrir cet aprèm. **Râla-t-elle tout en couinant.

**- Moi aussi je t'aime Kat. **Dis-je en m'esclaffant puis j'éteignis la fréquence et rangeai le talkie dans ma poche.

**- Salut Bella ! **Entendis-je derrière moi.

**- Salut Emmett ! Tu vas bien ? **

Il m'enlaça tendrement pour me dire bonjour comme à notre habitude depuis notre rencontre.

**- Ca va super ! Il y a beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui c'est le rush pour les derniers achats. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. Tu viens à la soirée j'espère ?**

**- Oui oui je serai là, d'ailleurs j'aurai quelqu'un à te présenter, elle meurt d'envie de te rencontrer.**

**- Jolie fille ?**

**- Très jolie même. **Soulignai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

**- D'accord, faudra que je te présente deux de mes potes de lycée. Je viens juste de les retrouver, je savais même pas qu'ils bossaient ici. En plus ils sont tous les deux charmants et célibataires, tu en trouveras peut-être un à ton goût.**

**- Oh la, Monsieur le marieur, on va se calmer là. **

**- Ok Bella, tu verras bien ce soir s'ils te plaisent ou pas. **Affirma-t-il tout sourire. **Allez faut que je retourne bosser à ce soir et bon courage.**

**- Merci, toi aussi.**

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une marée de gens arriva. Certains se ruèrent vers les étages supérieurs et une deuxième vague prit notre étage d'assaut. Une famille de sept personnes un peu perdue dans toute cette agitation parvint tant bien que mal à m'aborder.

**- Excusez-nous, nous cherchons le cinéma s'il vous plaît.**

**- Alors c'est facile messieurs, dames, vous prenez les escalators jusqu'au 6****ème**** et tout en haut vous y êtes.**

**- Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle, passez de bonnes fêtes.**

**- Bon film, joyeux Noël à vous aussi.**

Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi ils avaient construit un cinéma au dernier étage. Non mais quelle idée surtout dans une galerie marchande. Je me doutais que c'était encore un coup marketing mais bon la plupart des gens ne trouvait jamais le cinéma tellement c'était mal indiqué.

Je passais donc l'après-midi à indiquer aux cinéphiles la direction de leur bonheur et à envoyer au 4ème les amateurs du Père Noël pour la célèbre photo. Je vis très régulièrement Kate accompagner des personnes jusqu'à mon étage, voire même les amener directement dans le magasin où travaillait Garrett. Ma meilleure amie était décidément pleine de ressources, j'admirais son culot légendaire.

**- Pardon mais je cherche le Disney Store. M'interpella une dame d'un certain âge.**

_Et s'il vous plaît c'est fait pour les chiens ?_

**- Le Disney Store se trouve sur Union Square, Madame.**

**- Ah bon vous êtes sûre ? On m'avait dit que c'était ici.**

_Pourquoi tu me demandes alors si tu sais tout ?_

**- Non je vous assure Madame que nous n'avons pas ce magasin dans la galerie.**

**- Bien puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais !**

**- Au revoir Madame !**

_C'est ça bon vent ! Et la politesse ça t'étoufferait !_

Au moment de notre pause, nous avions tellement de monde que nous ne pouvions même pas bouger. J'avais donc pris un latte au petit café d'à côté.

Six étages bondés de gens stressés à deux doigts de te bouffer si tu leur donnes pas les infos c'était juste effrayant. Cette journée était un enfer, j'avais chaud dans cet horrible costume, j'avais les pieds en compote et le dos tout autant, bref je me languissais de mon lit. Les enfants n'arrêtaient pas de tirer sur ma robe ou me poussaient pour essayer de me faire tomber.

_C'est officiel je hais les enfants en période de Noël !_

_**MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, CHERS CLIENTS, NOUS VOUS RAPPELONS QU'IL EST 19H30, VOTRE CENTRE COMMERCIAL FERMERA SES PORTES DANS 30 MINUTES, NOUS VOUS PRIONS DE BIEN VOULOIR VOUS DIRIGER VERS LES SORTIES ET NOUS VOUS SOUHAITONS DE BONNES FETES.**_

_Merci Alice pour cette annonce tant attendue, on va pouvoir commencer à évacuer les étages. _

La chanson "Let it Snow Let it Snow Let it Snow" de ce cher Frank Sinatra résonna dans tout le centre commercial et je souris à la pensée que Jacob nous avait enfin mis un air sympathique.

C'est parti pour la fermeture, j'expliquais à chaque personne dans la galerie qu'il fallait descendre et que nous allions fermer. Parce ce que bien évidemment les gens n'écoutent jamais ce qu'on leur dit alors mieux vaut deux fois qu'une. De toute façon les magasins fermaient toujours à 19h45, pour ne pas être embêtés par les clients de dernière minute. C'est là que je vis mon dieu grec de la librairie s'arrêter à mon étage.

_Merde, avec cette tenue je peux même pas me cacher_.

Je m'engouffrai un peu plus loin dans le long couloir de la galerie en espérant qu'il ne vienne pas par là. Je le vis attendre devant les escalators, pratiquement là où je me situais il y a quelques instants. Il fut rejoint par deux gars mais je ne les distinguais pas en étant aussi loin, puis ils descendirent.

_Ouf on l'a échappé belle,_ une autre cuisante humiliation aurait été de trop pour aujourd'hui.

Décidée à ne pas tomber sur eux je rejoignis les escalators près d'Heidi et nous descendîmes par là.

Nous pénétrâmes dans les coulisses pour retrouver nos vestiaires et nous changer.

Vu la tête de l'équipe, je compris très vite que la journée avait été épuisante pour toutes les filles. La première chose pour nous fut d'enlever ces terribles chaussures, puis ces affreuses robes criardes.

**- Si Alice nous fait le même coup l'an prochain, je la scalpe,** pesta Zafrina.

**- Amen,** rajouta Rose.

Nous étions toutes d'accord pour faire une réclamation à Alice après les vacances. Il ne fallait pas abuser non plus, nous étions déjà bien assez dociles sans pour autant qu'on nous prenne pour des cruches.

Nous rentrâmes chez nous pour nous changer pour la soirée. J'avais opté pour une robe noire, les couleurs fluo pour moi c'était fini. J'avais trop mal aux pieds, par conséquent, je choisissais de petites ballerines. Kate vint me récupérer et nous rejoignîmes le mall vers 21h.

Jacob nous accueillit tout sourire une fois que nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment.

**- Wow Jake, tu devrais mettre le smoking plus souvent, ça te va super bien.** Précisai-je épatée de le voir ainsi habillé.

**- J'espère que tu nous as prévu des musiques sympas parce que j'en peux plus des chansons de Noël ! **Marmonna Kate.

**- Promis les filles, vous aurez une super ambiance mais je veux vous avoir sur la piste, hein ?**

Nous acquiesçâmes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant pour le repas qui fut un grand moment. Nous passâmes une très bonne soirée. Le restaurant avait été réservé pour toutes les équipes de direction, d'administration, d'accueil et de sécurité. C'est donc avec plaisir que nous partageâmes un bon dîner entre collègues.

Toutes les personnes travaillant ici étaient conviées à la soirée dansante. Du coup, le grand hall d'entrée avait été aménagé en immense piste de danse. Et lorsque après le repas, nous descendîmes pour danser, la soirée battait déjà son plein. Une bonne centaine de personnes se déhanchait sur les chansons méticuleusement choisies par notre cher Jacob qui s'éclatait derrière les platines.

**- Hey Bella !**

**- Bonsoir Em ! Je te présente Kate ma meilleure amie, Kate voici Emmett.**

**- Bonsoir Emmett ! **Roucoula Kat.

**- Bonsoir Kate ! Alors Bella c'est ton amie que tu voulais me présenter ?**

**- Euh non Emmett, tu vois la jolie brune sous le gui là-bas ? Elle s'appelle Angela et je suis sûre qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas si tu lui voles un baiser. **Avouai-je de mon plus beau sourire.

Et il ne se fit pas prier, tandis que nous dansions, je le vis embrasser mon autre amie qui lui rendit son baiser avec une telle fougue que nous en fûmes ébahies.

**- Qui aurait cru qu'Angela était un tel volcan ? **Soufflai-je à mon amie.

**- C'est clair, elle fait sa timide mais en fait c'est tout le contraire. Bon faut que je trouve Garrett, je te laisse, à plus ma belle.**

J'en profitais pour me diriger vers les toilettes pour me rafraîchir un peu. En sortant de celles-ci, je heurtais de plein fouet un torse dur comme le marbre.

**- Hey ma Bella, je te cherchais. Tu avais raison Angela est parfaite. Viens, c'est à mon tour de te présenter quelqu'un maintenant.**

Je me retrouvais amener par mon gros nounours sur la piste de danse contre mon gré.

**- Non mais tu sais c'est pas la peine de…**

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase et me retrouvai enlacée contre un torse chaud à danser sur un slow langoureux.

**- Bella, voici Edward, Edward voici ma Bella, je vous laisse car vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. Amusez-vous bien ! **Indiqua un Emmett tout heureux.

**- Bonsoir Bella, je suis désolé pour l'attitude d'Emmett, j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas fait peur.** Susurra cette voix de velours que je reconnus instinctivement.

Je relevais la tête et plongeais dans cet océan d'émeraude. Mon fameux vendeur n'était autre qu'un des amis d'Emmett, le monde était vraiment petit parfois.

**- Salut.** Soufflai-je encore stupéfaite de danser avec cet apollon.

- **Je dois dire que je te préfère largement sans la tenue, tu es encore plus belle sans cet artifice. **Murmura-t-il tout en me faisant swinguer sur une musique un peu plus entraînante.

**- Merci. Il était vraiment horrible ce costume. **Pouffai-je comme une gamine.

**- C'est vrai qu'on ne vous a pas fait de cadeaux. Tu as commencé le livre ? **Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je m'empourprais aussitôt. Pas que j'avais honte de mes lectures, mais sachant que lui aussi était au courant me mettait mal à l'aise.

**- Pas encore mais peut-être que je commencerai demain.** Bredouillai-je.

Nous restâmes silencieux un long moment. J'en profitai pour essayer de garder la tête froide et regardais où se trouvait Kate. Je la vis un peu plus loin sur la piste avec Garrett. Elle ne l'embrassait pas, non elle lui dévorait la bouche.

_Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et elle n'a pas perdu de temps au moins c'est pas comme toi._

Nous continuâmes à danser, Edward me parlait de sa vie à San Francisco. J'appris alors qu'il était le propriétaire de la librairie et que pendant les fêtes, il aidait son personnel au lieu de rester dans les bureaux comme à son habitude. C'est sans doute pour cela que je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Ses gestes étaient doux lorsqu'il me faisait danser et j'appréciais particulièrement la chaleur de son corps étroitement lié au mien. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'un homme ne m'avait pas pris dans ses bras, j'en savourais chaque instant.

Kate se dirigea vers la sortie au bras de Garrett et je compris rapidement qu'elle allait passer une excellente nuit. Edward fut un gentleman et me ramena à mon appartement. J'étais tendue, d'un côté j'appréciais sa compagnie et ne souhaitais pas finir cette superbe soirée sans lui et de l'autre je me demandais comment une fille banale comme moi pouvait l'attirer. Arrivés devant ma porte, je tentais donc ma chance.

**- Tu veux entrer boire un dernier verre** **? **Demandai-je timidement.

**- J'en serai ravi Bella mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. **Répondit-il l'air gêné.

**- Oh, très bien bonne nuit alors.** Chuchotai-je déçue tandis que je pris ma clé pour ouvrir ma porte.

Je n'eus pas le temps de l'ouvrir et fut plaquer contre celle-ci. Edward me serra fort contre lui, une main fermement accrochée à ma hanche et l'autre caressant la base de mon cou, son torse moulé contre mon corps. Je baissais la tête pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point j'étais déçue qu'il ne veuille pas rester avec moi.

**- Regarde-moi ma belle. **Tandis qu'il soulevait mon menton pour ancrer ses prunelles dans les miennes. **J'ai très envie de venir mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu es bien trop tentante et si je venais chez toi, je ne pourrais pas résister. Et je voudrais faire les choses bien, tu vois. Rester un gentleman. **Murmura-t-il le regard fixé sur mes lèvres alors que je buvais ses paroles qui avaient du mal à pénétrer mon cerveau embrumé.

Il ne me laissa pas répondre et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes dans un tendre baiser. Je me décidai à pousser ma chance et crochetai sa nuque pour approfondir notre échange. Ma langue traça le contour de sa lèvre supérieure et il me sembla l'entendre gronder. Nos langues se rencontrèrent dans un baiser passionné, elles se caressèrent ardemment et mon corps fut parcouru d'une onde de plaisir. Il me relâcha alors que nous étions à bout de souffle. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser.

**- Bonne nuit mon bel ange, merci pour cette magnifique soirée, à demain. **Dit-il de sa voix rauque et il s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres.

Nous nous étions promis de nous revoir le lendemain soir. Kate et moi nous n'étions pas de grandes fans de Noël, n'ayant pas de familles, nous passions en général le 25 ensemble, pour nous c'était une journée comme une autre entre filles. Edward m'avait proposé de venir le lendemain après-midi pour me préparer un petit dîner puisque je n'avais rien prévu, j'avais alors accepté.

Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des hommes qui vous font à dîner ? J'aurai été folle de refuser.

Je m'installai bien au chaud sous ma couette le cœur léger mais j'étais tellement excitée par cette fin de soirée que je ne pus trouver le sommeil. Je décidai donc d'attaquer mon fameux livre enfin le dévorer serait plus exact car une fois que j'eus commencé, il me fallut absolument le finir. C'était effectivement une histoire captivante mais aussi très sensuelle et frustrante et une fois que j'eus fini, je me promis d'acheter le 2ème tome pour connaître la suite. Je m'endormis aussitôt après ma lecture.

**^7^7^7^.^7^7^7^**

**Lundi 24 Décembre 2012**

Lorsque je me levais, il était plus de 11h. Je regardais par la fenêtre et m'aperçus qu'un épais manteau de neige recouvrait la chaussée. C'était assez rare dans notre ville, j'étais ravie car j'aimais voir les flocons tomber au sol. Heureusement que je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui. Je décidais d'apporter le brunch chez mon amie me doutant bien qu'elle devait avoir un petit creux après la nuit qu'elle avait passée. Après avoir acheté tout ce qu'il fallait, je toquais à la porte de Kate, la connaissant, elle n'ouvrirait que si elle avait une bonne raison de le faire.

**- J'ai apporté du jus d'orange, des pancakes, du pain perdu et tu sais ces fameux cookies dont tu raffoles.** Clamai-je assez fort pour qu'elle n'y résiste pas.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un torse nu enroulé d'une serviette à la taille.

**- Salut, je suis Garrett.** Me dit-il souriant en me tendant la main.

**- Salut moi c'est Bella. J'apportais le brunch mais je ne veux pas déranger, je vais vous laisser. **Dis-je troublée par la musculature de ce beau gosse.

**- Non, tu peux rester si tu veux te joindre à nous. **Répondit-il en me faisant signe de rentrer.

Kate arriva en peignoir me piqua mon sac de gourmandises et attrapa un cookie qu'elle grignota.

**- Merci c'est gentil ma puce, mais tu vois j'ai l'intention de passer la journée au lit avec ce beau spécimen alors ne compte pas sur nous ni pour le brunch, ni pour quoi que ce soit avant deux jours. **M'expliqua-t-elle le visage rayonnant.

Elle se colla à Garrett et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour lui montrer son envie.

**- Tu es vraiment une femme incroyable.** Lui signifia-t-il tout en lui picorant le cou.

Elle lui prit alors la main pour l'amener dans la chambre. Il me regarda et s'excusa avant de refermer la porte.

Ok, ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux-là. D'autant plus si elle l'a invité chez lui et qu'il y a passé toute la nuit. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kate de faire ça. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé un homme capable de la dompter ?

Je me rendis au Starbucks du coin pour prendre de quoi me sustenter étant donné que Kate m'avait volé le sac de viennoiseries.

Je passais mon après-midi à ranger afin qu'Edward ne pense pas que je sois quelqu'un de bordélique et comme il avait la gentillesse de venir me préparer à dîner, je voulais que tout soit nickel.

Vers 17h, on sonna. J'ouvris et vis un gros sapin me souhaitant le bonjour. Je souris à la vue d'Edward caché par cet immense épicéa.

**- On ne peut pas fêter Noël sans sapin quand même.** Précisa-t-il l'air enjoué.

Effectivement je n'achetais jamais de sapin car je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt puisque je n'avais pas de cadeau à mettre dessous. Edward avait apporté le dîner et se mit aux fourneaux. Une fois que tout mijotait, il me montra le sac de décoration pour s'occuper de notre arbre. Nous le décorâmes avec beaucoup de soin.

**- C'est mon premier sapin. Il est magnifique. Merci Edward c'est parfait. **M'extasiai-je devant notre œuvre.

**- Je suis content que ça te plaise. Je crois que tu devrais regarder sous le sapin pendant que je m'occupe de la viande.**

C'est là que je vis un cadeau soigneusement emballé.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Ouvre et tu verras.**

Je vis alors le fameux deuxième tome que je m'étais promis d'acheter.

**- Je me suis dit qu'une fois que tu aurais lu le premier livre, tu voudrais lire la suite.**

**- Merci c'est très gentil à toi. J'ai dévoré cette histoire dans la nuit. J'ai beaucoup aimé.** Chuchotai-je me sentant rougir en repensant aux scènes érotiques entre les héros mais je me ressaisis aussitôt. **Mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir, je ne t'ai rien acheté.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas mon plus beau cadeau c'est de passer la soirée avec toi. **Rajouta-t-il de son magnifique sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre.

Je m'approchai de lui et frôlai ma bouche de la sienne. Ce petit bisou se transforma en baiser enflammé dans lequel nous nous jetâmes à corps perdu. Nos langues se livrèrent une bataille acharnée pour finir par s'accorder dans un ballet plein de sensualité. Nos mains partirent à la conquête du corps de l'autre, nous effeuillant au fur et à mesure suivant un tempo soutenu.

**- Ta chambre. **Souffla Edward pendant qu'il choyait mes seins de ses mains et embrassait la base de mon cou, le mordillant de temps en temps.

Mon souffle était erratique et ma vision était floue sous les sensations extraordinaires qu'il me faisait ressentir. Je me repris un instant car je savais qu'il m'avait parlé mais j'étais incapable de savoir ce qu'il m'avait demandé. J'étais dans le brouillard total.

**- Quoi ? **

**- Si tu ne me dis pas où se trouve ta chambre, je vais te prendre ici tout de suite sur ton canapé et crois-moi je ne vais pas être un gentleman.** Grogna-t-il de plaisir.

Une chaleur intense me traversa le corps et je pus constater qu'en entendant ses mots mon intimité était complètement trempée.

**- Au fond du couloir à gauche.** Ne pus-je m'empêcher de gémir.

Il me souleva et m'amena directement dans mon antre sans se faire prier. Il m'allongea sur le lit et commença à me caresser lentement le ventre tout en me faisant perdre la tête avec ses baisers langoureux. Je savourais la sensation grisante de ses attouchements, il explorait délicatement ma féminité me rendant toute pantelante. Nous étions nus sur mon lit à nous cajoler et je voulais que le temps se fige pour que ça ne se termine jamais.

Je m'activais lentement sur son membre érigé, je le sentais vibrer sous mes assauts. Je pris l'initiative de descendre jusqu'à son sexe pour le prendre en bouche et lui offrir une délicieuse gâterie. Il attrapa mes hanches, me retourna et je me retrouvai exposée à sa bouche. Sa langue tourna autour de mon clitoris tandis que deux doigts me pénétraient et je me sentis déjà au bord de l'explosion. Nous nous engageâmes un long moment dans un savoureux 69 jouissant du plaisir des caresses de l'autre.

Edward décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je le vis courir vers le salon et revenir son membre bandé d'un préservatif. Il s'allongea sur le dos et me fit signe de le rejoindre pour que je le chevauche.

Je m'installai à califourchon sur mon amant et il me pénétra de toute sa longueur. J'hoquetai de plaisir. Son membre était juste parfait pour moi, il me complétait de la plus délicieuse des manières. Il entama de longs va-et-vient qui ne tardèrent pas à me faire chavirer. Il accentua ses coups de reins en enserrant plus fortement mes hanches et je basculai dans la jouissance. Je hurlai de bonheur tandis qu'Edward me suivait, terrassé par un orgasme foudroyant.

**- Wow !** Avouai-je toujours haletante.

**- Tu es le plus beau cadeau que je puisse avoir pour Noël. **Confessa-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras tout en embrassant mon front.

**- Crois-moi c'est réciproque.**

**- Joyeux Noël mon ange.**

Qui aurait cru que ce Noël-là serait si incroyable ? Les fêtes avaient mal commencé, je ne croyais plus en rien et Edward était arrivé pour m'offrir ce bonheur inattendu. Plus jamais je ne pourrais dire que la magie de Noël n'opérait pas.

J'étais convaincue que nous avions, Edward et moi, une belle histoire à écrire et qui sait peut-être qu'elle durerait pour toujours ?


End file.
